


Dream a Little Dream of...

by sg1mouse



Series: 69 Shades of Discovery [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse
Summary: It started out as just a fluke, but began to grow. How far will these encounters take them? Jack and Daniel, (and Sam) discover that “Teammates” can hold a myriad of meanings.





	Dream a Little Dream of...

 

It was hot.  Hotter then even he liked it and they still had twelve hours to go.  Colonel Jack O’Neill sent Major Carter and Teal’c off to check in with the SGC.  That would be a four hour round trip.  He decided to go and check on his young archeologist.

Daniel was in his element.  The ruins were situated on a cliff and were mostly intact.  The young man was almost drooling when he saw the images that were sent from the UAV.  Pleading with both Jack and the General for at least a three day stay, he was like a kid at Christmas when they agreed.

The rest of SG-1 used the time there as _down time_.  Carter caught up on her reports as Teal’c worked with O’Neill on hand to hand combat.  Daniel delved head long into translations, rubbings, video and taking photos.  Both of the previous nights Jack had to drag him back to the camp to get fed and some sleep.

Today was to be the last day, and Jack noticed that Daniel had left for the ruins before the sun even came up.  He knew that his friend would want to cram as much research as he could today.  After Jack sent the other half of his team back to the ’gate, he went to check on _rock boy_.

As O’Neill climbed the trail, he figured he would find Daniel immersed to the point of oblivion.  Sometimes Jack wondered if Daniel stopped breathing if he would even notice.  Smiling to himself, the colonel continued his meander up the cliff.

As he approached, he looked around for the archeologist.  He was not where Jack thought he would be.  That concerned him.  Pulling his P90 up and going into stealth mode, the soldier made his way around the ruins.

He stopped suddenly.  There, not far from the edge of the drop-off, was Daniel.  He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head.  Jack approached quietly, scanning the area for foul play.  Even though they were sure the planet was uninhabited, one thing they’ve all leaned over the years, never trust the obvious.

As O’Neill edged closer, he realized that his young teammate was merely sleeping.  That was in itself strange.  However, Jack knew he had to be exhausted.

As he watched Daniel, his eyes began to wander over him.  The sleeping man was shirtless, his black tee draped over his eyes, ankles crossed, he was the picture of peace and contentment.  Jack’s focus started to drift down Daniel’s form taking in how much he had beefed up recently.  His chest was chiseled and he now had a serious _six pack_ set of abs.  Then, as his eyes continued southward, noticed the rising bulge in the young man’s BDU pants.

Looking away quickly, he shifted his stance.  Daniel was obviously dreaming.  Of whom, Jack wondered.  Then movement brought his eyes back to his friend.  Daniel let out a low moan as his hand lazily slid down his chest.  Licking suddenly dry lips, O’Neill watched, transfixed at the sight.

He knew that he should leave this private moment, but his feet wouldn’t obey.  Staring, Jack inched forward quietly.  Daniel moaned again as his hand began to go into his pants.

“Ohhhh… yes…” the young man groaned.

Jack was standing over the dreaming archeologist, watching.  He still wondered who Daniel was in the throws of passion with.  His jaw dropped when his friend murmured, “Yesssss… please, Jack…”

With this, Daniel started rubbing his growing cock with more force.

Jack’s mind spun.  His best friend was having an erotic dream about _him_?  This was surreal.  A whole slew of emotions flooded into him.  He cared deeply for this young man.  More so then he would even admit to himself.  And if he was honest, _really honest_ , he too had some rather intense dreams about Daniel.

Glancing around, Jack squatted down slowly.  Keeping an eye on Daniel’s face to be sure he stayed asleep, he set his P90 aside.  Reaching out with a shaking hand, Jack gently unbuckled the sleeping man’s belt.  Daniel stirred slightly but remained unconscious.  Emboldened, Jack began to unbutton the man’s fly.

With a needy moan, Daniel whispered, “Yes, please…” and removed his own hand from his erection.

The older man stilled for a moment, waiting, watching, making sure Daniel didn’t wake.  Then he took a deep breath and reached into his friend’s pants and began to stoke him.

Daniel groaned as his hips lifted, pressing into Jack’s hand.

“Ohhh… Jack… uhhhh that’s it… harder…” he choked out.

With that encouragement, the colonel settled into a more comfortable position and put more zeal into his actions.

As Daniel writhed with pleasure, Jack felt himself getting hard.  This unspoken fantasy was making his blood boil.  Slipping the younger man’s boxers down for a better grip, Jack moaned.  Daniel matched his moan and again pushed into his friend’s hand.

“Yes, Jack…”

The throaty growl from Daniel shot right into Jack’s dick.  With his other hand, he began to rub himself in time to his strokes on Daniel.  The colonel looked at his young friend’s face and smiled.  Daniel had such an angelic expression, Jack felt his breath catch.  Glancing back down to the stiff member in his hand, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on its tip.

“Ohhhh… god…”

Licking the taste of Daniel’s pre-cum from his lips, Jack succumbed to his desire.  He leaned over and took his best friend’s cock deep into his mouth, sucking long and slowly back to the top.

Daniel thrust up into Jack’s warm, wet mouth. “Ahhhh… Jack… yessss…”

As he rubbed harder at his own dick, Jack continued to stroke, lick, and suck the archeologist off.  He felt Daniel place a hand on his head and begin fisting his short, salt and peppered hair.  Glancing up, Jack saw a pair of azure eyes, dilated with ecstasy, staring at him.

The colonel’s face flushed and he started to move away when Daniel’s hand held his head still.

“Don’t stop… please…” he whispered.

Jack flashed him a smile and went back to sucking the hard member of the beautiful young man.  The time seemed to stand still for them.  Then Jack felt Daniel’s hand reach over and begin to rub and pull on his stiff cock through his BDU’s.  Leaning back, the colonel quickly undid his pants and pulled his hard shaft out.  Daniel grinned and pulled with the same fervent need as Jack was sucking on him.

The moans rang out as both men neared completion.

“Jaaaaack… I’m gonna… blow…” Daniel groaned.

Sucking even harder, Jack took him deeper.  Then the young scientist exploded into the older man’s mouth.  Choking at first, Jack made sure to get every drop of cum.  Riding out the last of the waves of his orgasm, Daniel pulled and squeezed on his friends dick, reveling in the sound that Jack was making as he too shot out his load.

Collapsing next to Daniel, he groaned, “God, Daniel… that was…”

“Yeah!” his friend breathed. “Thanks!”

“Anytime.”

After a few moments, they quietly cleaned themselves up.  When both were dressed, they stood and locked eyes.  Blue to brown.  A silent agreement passed between them.  As the sun began it’s descent, they headed back to camp without a word.

TBC...


End file.
